


赤胆忠心

by fragmentsforever



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:35:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25107838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragmentsforever/pseuds/fragmentsforever
Summary: 魔法部长公和傲罗光和赤胆忠心魔咒的故事。等我做完枪刃成就拿到赤胆忠心称号就写完它。
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 5





	赤胆忠心

魔法部的首席傲罗已经超过两周没有出现了。

人们私底下议论纷纷：或许那个人又领了一个机密任务；或许这位强大的巫师意外受了重伤；又或许就连他们的英雄也陨落在了与黑暗斗争的角落里；还有风言风语传出，据闻光之战士藏在一个只有魔法部长才知道的地方。

“拜托了，拜托了，部长倾慕那位早就是人尽皆知的秘密，为了她苦等那么多年，终于按耐不住把人给带回去关起来了呗。”

“哇，玩监禁吗，搞这么刺激？”

“你们几个小声点。”

魔法部办公室里闲聊的巫师们受到了警告，他们不约而同的看向半掩着的门，似乎有什么不妙的预感。几秒钟后，一位个头不高却释放出隐隐威压的身影目不斜视地从门前走过。

也不知这位耳朵灵敏的部长究竟有没有听见他们的八卦。

水晶公下班后回到家已是深夜，本该是猫头鹰活跃的时间，他却看见那个人的爱鸟从巢中探出头，无精打采地望了他一眼，又恹恹地缩了回去，水晶公从它的眼神里读出了对不能飞出这个窄小院落满满的痛恨。

事实上，窄小这个形容十分主观。这座二层式别墅以及它的庭院，虽然比不上那些历史悠久的魔法界贵族的豪华庄园，却也完全拥有现任魔法部长居所的体面，甚至对于一个单身男人而言，它过于宽敞了。只可惜这只猫头鹰与它暂住于此的主人不这么想。

水晶公怔怔立于原地，看着屋子里楼上楼下每一扇窗户都亮着灯光，不知该做何感想。

过了许久，他才终于推门而入，果不其然发现那个人歪歪扭扭的倒在沙发上睡觉。水晶公无声地叹了口气，先去将客厅以外的灯都关上，回来后便见光揉着眼睛坐了起来，她先是看了会儿窗外，很是花费一番功夫才确认了时间（她忘记了墙上挂着魔法摆钟），然后才呆呆地望向水晶公。

他问：“又没吃饭？”

她晃了晃脑袋：“等你给我做。”

水晶公又叹了口气，掏出魔杖挥了挥，他身后厨房中的锅碗瓢盆飞了起来，叮叮咚咚地自行忙碌。“我记得你的家政魔法课也是满分。”

光抱着抱枕又倒了下去：“而你的烹饪魔咒彻头彻尾征服了监考官，甚至在满分的基础上获得了二十分加分。”

水晶公惊讶了：“你怎么知道的？”光比他大两届，在他参加那次考试的时候光已经加入了魔法部，成为了有史以来最年轻的傲罗，而这件事他从未跟面前的人提过。

光像一条烤熟了的咸鱼般翻了个身，懒洋洋地指了指茶几上的一叠信。水晶公想了想，还是决定不去看可露儿又跟光编排了什么他的糗事。

不过——他突然又想到，如果他装出很在意的样子去把信抢过来“毁尸灭迹”，光会不会打起精神跳起来与他争夺一番？

还没等他拿定主意，晚餐已经自动做好，飘到了施法者的面前。水晶公只好端过这盘三明治，走到沙发旁，他弯下腰，伸出左手摸了摸光的额发：“起来吧。”

光睁开眼睛，慵懒地坐起身，接过三明治，顺手放在一旁，突然以肉眼无法看清的速度将水晶公扑倒在沙发上。

“拉哈，来做吧。”她居高临下地宣布。

被偷袭成功的水晶公花了一秒才反应过来，不知该高兴英雄的身手一点儿也没退化，还是该反省若是在外面也这么反应迟钝，九条命都不够他丢的。

而此时光已经俯下身吻他的脸，一边用膝盖磨蹭他的下体，没几下就让他兴奋起来，魔法师的长袍下撑起一个小帐篷，水晶公呼吸灼热，一手撑着柔软的沙发就要起来，却被光按了回去。

“我的运动时间到了。”光调笑道。

光换了个姿势，剥下居家服后光溜溜的下身对着水晶公的脸，手上极为暧昧地解开他的长袍，隔着黑色四角裤的布料拨弄勃起的性器。另一头的水晶公心领神会，脸埋进她的阴部，生着细小倒刺的舌头试探着进入，这就刺激得花穴泄出了一小滩水，水晶公抱住那浑圆挺翘的臀部，慢慢地深入舔弄。

一男一女挤在狭窄的沙发上，仿佛这片小天地就是全部。她身上散发出熟悉的沐浴露香味，看来是像往常一样在做完家务后的傍晚洗了个澡，这样的猜想让水晶公心中充满了古怪又甜蜜的味道。

光用嘴脱下了对方的四角裤，那话儿弹到脸上，她一手轻拢着挺立的性器，以脸颊磨蹭柱体，时不时伸出舌尖轻轻一碰，即使看不见这煽情的模样，他也被数种柔和的触感包裹得越发兴奋，性器不能更硬，狰狞的青筋凸显出急切。

光开始含入吞吐他的阴茎，时不时有呻吟声溢出嘴角，那是水晶公的舌头戳到了舒服的地方。水晶公的声音则被闷在她的身体里，他忍不住向上挺动腰部，将那根蓄势待发的性器更深地刺入她的喉口。最开始光并不习惯深喉，渐渐的也学会了一点技术取悦对方——当然，对水晶公而言，就算没有任何技术，只是光跟他做爱这件事本身就足够取悦他了。

最开始光住进这个家里时也没有想过会滚到水晶公的床上去。问题是孤男寡女独处一室还会发生什么呢？即使一个迟钝到全世界除了她全都明白男人的心意，另一个百般告诫过自己不可越界，该发生的还是发生了。还发生了不止一次。准确地说，每周都以稳定和谐的频率发生着。

浓稠的精液直接射在口腔里面，呛得光咳嗽连连。水晶公半是陷在高潮的余韵中，半是着急地想去查看光是否没事，却被她的下半身挡住，一时极为混乱。好在光爬了起来，摸索到她的魔杖，对着自己丢了个清洁咒，这才舒坦地回去，打算继续。

水晶公也半坐起来，抱住了转身面朝他的光，柔软的乳房挤压着胸膛，彼此的乳尖摩擦而过，带起两个人的颤栗。天花板上垂吊而下的魔法水晶灯为他们赤裸相贴的身体打上了温暖的光辉，光垂着眼睑，低头吻向他的锁骨。

于是水晶公又顺应她的动作躺了回去，任由光在他的身上到处游走抚弄。他刚刚发泄了一次，又是加班至深夜身体疲惫至极，即使是在那方面以精力旺盛著称的猫魅族男人也没这么快再硬起来。光应该也察觉到了这一点，她干脆收起所有小动作，懒散地趴在水晶公的胸膛上，状似漫不经心地问：“有什么新消息吗？”

他想了想，眉间隐隐皱起，说道：“又有一位巫师失踪了……”

水晶公一点儿也不奇怪她突然转入正事话题，也不认为两人以这个状态讨论魔法界最新情况有什么不对。

“第二个了吗……”光黯然一瞬，“给我看看目前的调查结果。”

水晶公点点头，光自然而然地将自己的魔杖递给他，水晶公用了一个飞来咒，羊皮纸和羽毛笔轻飘飘地飞到面前，手腕一挥一抖，悬浮在空中的纸笔自行书写起他记忆中的资料。

光抓过羊皮纸，就着趴在水晶公身上的姿势看了起来。

她一目十行地扫完整张纸，又从头到尾细细默读一遍，突然“啧”了一声：“我不敢相信傲罗办公室竟然没发现这个。”

“嗯？”

水晶公看向光指出的位置，会动的魔法照片上，那位失踪的巫师扭了扭脖子，露出了衣领下的伤口。

“还记得上周有人被一个浑身惨白的怪物袭击吗？根据描述，怪物造成的伤口与这个十分吻合。”光抬起眼眸，笑意盈盈地望着他。

“当然，仅凭上次的文字描述和这次的照片对比并不能下定论，但是你看这里。”光指向家属证词部分，“当问到最近有什么异常时，该家属回忆起失踪者周五回家的时候颈上带着伤，不过没有袒露缘由。上一次白色怪物袭击巫师是什么时候？”

“上周二。”水晶公略一思索便答道。

“所以三天之后发生了第二次袭击事件，这一次受害者没有当场死亡，而是于周日，也就是今天，离奇失踪。”光突然跳了起来，“我再去看看第一名失踪者的调查报告，我有种直觉，那起案件也与白色怪物有关。”

光转瞬间就消失在二楼楼梯间，留下水晶公略感无奈，不得不承认，神采奕奕的她简直要命的吸引人。水晶公跟了上去，来到客房——现在是光的专属卧室，那个人赤裸着身体，双腿分开坐在床上，手中抓着一叠资料专心阅读。

水晶公在她身边坐下，内心涌起抚平那紧皱眉间的冲动。光喃喃道：“没有线索……是没有还是没找到？”

水晶公说：“我把部里的报告都带回来给你了。不过，明天我会再去找找有没有更多。”

光点了点头，把资料扔到一边：“如果我在现场……算了，没什么。”

水晶公看着她欲言又止。

如果由光出面调查，或许案件早就迎刃而解，又或许她也成为了失踪者的一员。这不是对首席傲罗能力的质疑，而是水晶公等人都怀疑这些事件的幕后黑影正是针对光本人。起因是魔女玛托雅从水晶球中窥视到了一个预言，命运的迷雾暗示他们的大英雄即将遭遇重大危机，而光之战士的陨落会引发整个魔法界的崩塌。于是光听从了朋友们的建议暂时躲避起来，之后发生的事，便只能在隐秘的小窗之后远远观望了。

水晶公使用了赤胆忠心魔咒，将秘密藏在他的灵魂之中，只要他不透露，世界上最强大的魔法师也休想找到光的藏身之处。

这时，光敏锐地看了他一眼，忽然笑道：“怎么又硬了？”

你说呢？水晶公将这句反问咽了回去，怀中接住了扑过来的光。一通乱糟糟的亲吻后，他几乎是象征性地确认了一句：“还要在上面？”

“嗯。”光伏在他身上不安分地扭来扭去，“我很饿，而且精力过剩。”

面对这自相矛盾的话语，水晶公哑然失笑。

光见他不反对，满意地弹了起来，一手拨开湿润的花穴，另一只手对水晶公的性器上下搓弄一二，扶着它就要进去。

水晶公的视野里很清晰地看见她是怎么一点一点吞下自己的，也能感受到自己是怎么一点一点被动地顶到最深处，两人不约而同地发出舒服地呻吟，光骑在他身上，开始由慢及快地律动。

炽热滚烫的性器触碰到了那些平时的姿势到不了的地方，狠狠刺入的龟头被媚肉饥渴地吸吮舔舐，柔嫩的肉壁主动抽离，刮出噗噗的水声，然后顺畅地捣入更可怕的深度，几个回合之后大龟头就戳开子宫口翻搅着，光呼吸一窒，猛地缩紧下身，男人本能性地往上凶狠一顶——却被光按住了。

双手压着他的腰部两侧，大腿夹着他的腿，光巧妙地挟制住水晶公，将掌控权牢牢把握在自己手上，由着喜欢的节奏在他身上驰骋，像是骄傲的女王，亦或诱人的魅魔。水晶公说不上是服从还是纵容，在她的带领下不断地陷入更深沉的欲望，一双鲜红眼眸绝不挪开眼前人分毫，光芒明明灭灭。

光也看着他，口中溢出肆无忌惮的娇喘：“啊啊……好深……你可以，可以摸我……唔……”

她挺起胸部，身体前伸，把挺拔的奶子送到水晶公的手边，男人拎住硬得像小石子一般的奶尖，下手颇有些重，果然听到了光闷哼的吃痛声，小穴咬得更紧，五指抓揉挑逗着乳肉，把那半边雪峰推挤成不同形状。“啊……对，还要……”他抓向另一边奶子开始玩弄，而水晶化的那只手慢慢摸向她的阴蒂，乳根被扯得生疼，阴蒂却被温柔地抚摸，截然不同的对待和冰冷的非人触感加剧了如潮的快感。她的腰力也是非同寻常，腰肢放荡地摇摆耸动，每一次都让性器干到最深最爽的位置，她在欲望的洪流中高高昂起头，相连的下体一刻也不停歇地撞击着，既是性器抽插着花穴，也是肉壁奸淫着肉棒。

两人双双达到高潮后，光侧卧着搂着水晶公，有一下没一下地抚摸他手臂上的水晶，满脸魇足与放空。水晶公瞅着她这副模样，渐渐露出一个微笑。

就算是炮友关系，能够看到这样的她，还有什么可贪心的呢？……如果她没有被锁在这里，而是能自由地来去，那就更好了。

“你在想什么？”

光的表情还有点呆呆的，水晶公笑出了声，反手抱住了光，凑近她的耳边轻声说：“在想我的英雄吃饱了吗？还精力过剩吧？”

光竟然被耳边的呼吸声撩的脸上微微泛红，仗着水晶公看不到她的表情，强作无事道：“你怎么这么了解我，那就再来一轮……”

话音未落，水晶公已经利落地爬了起来，停顿片刻，才想起在场两位法术高强的巫师都将魔杖遗忘在了客厅里，只好板着脸亲自出去，很快端着那盘三明治回来，放在光的面前：“先吃晚饭。”

TBC.


End file.
